Un avenir dans le passé
by BakaNekow
Summary: Et si tout ne c'était pas bien fini, si les force allié Shinobi, Naruto, Madara et Jûbi c'était mutuellement détruis ? Tout le monde est mort ? Non ! Notre tête blonde préféré est toujours vivante et une offre lui est faite ! Je met T en rating pour le moment car il risque d'avoir un peut de violence et surement des allusions (Jiraya faut bien qu'il serve a quelque chose!)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** Tout n'est pas a moi malheureusement mais tout ce qui n'est pas utilisé par notre dieu a tous Masashi Kishimoto est mon unique invention. Attention j'avais posté cette fanfiction sur un autre site sous le pseudo de Saotome donc merci d'éviter les message de plagiat! Vue que nous somme une seule et unique personne!

 **Pairing:** Ahaha... vous aimeriez savoir, hein? Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que les homophobes peuvent se retirer, sachant qu'il y aura des couple masculins et feminin qui sait? Mais vu que nous ne sommes pas dans un monde peuplé uniquement de couples unisexes, il y aura aussi des couples "normaux". Pour savoir qui est avec qui... vous devez attendre et lire!

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Je me réveille difficilement tout autour de moi n'est que désolation, l'endroit ressemblait, avant notre combat, à un désert, maintenant il s'agit d'un désert rouge, du sang a perte de vue, des cadavres... Je me relève pour essayer de trouver des survivants, plus j'avance dans ce cimetière géant plus mon espoir diminue. Pourtant je dois continuer d'avancer même si des centaines des milliers de morts se sont trouvés sur mon chemin. Sakura, Sasuke, Saï ou encore la Vieille n'en ont pas fait partie peut être qu'il sont vivants. Plusieurs heures ont filé j'ai arrêté d'errer sans but. La raison ? devant moi se trouvent les cadavres de mes coéquipiers la seule chose que j'arrive a penser c'est : « Mort...Mort Tsunade-baba, Saï, Kakashi et plus loin Sasuke qui a apparemment tenté de protéger Sakura. Mort...Mort...Mort... Tous Morts... et maintenant que j'y pense je ne sens plus la présence de Kurama serait-il mort lui aussi ? Si je suis seul à quoi bon vivre ? Je prends le sabre de Sasuke, Kusanagi si je me souviens bien. Pourquoi vivre alors que tous sont morts ? » Pensais-je en amorçant le mouvement d'épée qui me permettra d'en finir.

\- « Pourquoi mourir alors que tous se sont sacrifiés pour que tu vives ? » entendis-je

\- Qui est là? Montrez-vous ?!

A peine avais-je fini ma phrase qu'un homme apparut devant moi, il portait un long manteau blanc avec des neuf rouge dessinés dessus, derrière lui se tenait un sceptre étrange. Il possédait deux cornes et un cercle étrange sur le front. Le plus étrange fut ses yeux : il s'agissait du Rinnegan comme Pain.

\- En effet je possède le Rinnegan, je fut même le premier a le posséder, je me nome Hagoromo Ôtsutsuki on m'appelle souvent Rikudô Sennin. Si je te disais qu'il existe une autre possibilité pour échapper au massacre et de sauver tes amis ?

\- Et c'est quoi votre solution l'ancêtre ?

\- Ancêtre ? Il est vrai que je commence a me faire vieux. Hum ! Je te propose de t'envoyer dans le passé, mais avant tu devra suivre mon entraînement, et si tu t'inquiète pour ton colocataire Kurama il va bien il est juste en train de se reposer après tout te maintenir en vie lui a demandé beaucoup d'énergie.

\- Pourquoi ? Vous y gagnez quoi ? Et comment êtes vous au courant pour Kurama ?

\- Je suis Rikudô Sennin le premier Jinchûriki, Mon Bijû était Jûbi c'est moi qui ai scellé son chakra en neuf parties, qui sont donc les neuf Bijû existants, et qui leur ai donné leurs noms. Kurama ne t'a donc rien dit ? Pour ce que j'y gagne une chance d'éviter le massacre, alors que je me suis toujours consacré a la paix, et je ressent d'ailleurs la même envie en toi.

\- Kurama n'est pas du genre bavard, monsieur préfère ronchonner dans son coin. Mais si vous êtes vraiment le premier Jinchûriki vous devez être sacrément vieux ! Comment faites-vous pour être encore en vie ?

\- Je ne suis pas à proprement parler en vie, mon corps a cessé d'exister il y cela plusieurs décennies, mais mon esprit a continué a se balader dans se monde pour regarder ceux que je considère comme mes enfants vivre en espérant un jour qu'ils trouvent la paix, et voilà malheureusement ce que cela a donner. Veux-tu donc devenir mon élève et changer le cours de l'histoire pour empêcher ce massacre ?

\- Si je résume vous le premier Jinchûriki et de ce fait premier ninja a avoir existé, me propose a moi, dernier Jinchûriki et dernier ninja vraisemblablement vivant, de m'entraîner pour ensuite m'envoyer dans le passé pour sauver mes amis ? Jusque-là tout va bien mais dans le passé il existe déjà un Kurama cela ne risque pas de poser un petit problème ? De plus un ninja sorti de nulle part surpuissant ne risque pas de poser problème?

\- Ce ne sont que des détails, dis-toi que après mon entraînement tout les villages voudront de toi comme Kage, donc t'intégrer a n'importe-quel village ninja ne sera pas un souci !

\- De toute façon qui ne tente rien n'a rien ? Je te suis le vieux !

\- Et bien allons-y Naruto !

Rikudô Sennin fit un sourire, agrippa Naruto et partit avec lui dans un flash de lumière.

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

 _ **Un petit com's? çà fait toujours plaisir et ça ne vous coûte rien!**_


	2. Chapitre 1 - Zabuza et Haku

**Disclaimer:** Tout n'est pas a moi malheureusement mais tout ce qui n'est pas utilisé par notre dieu a tous Masashi Kishimoto est mon unique invention. Attention j'avais posté cette fanfiction sur un autre site sous le pseudo de Saotome donc merci d'éviter les message de plagiat! Vue que nous somme une seule et unique personne!

 **Pairing:** Ahaha... vous aimeriez savoir, hein? Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que les homophobes peuvent se retirer, sachant qu'il y aura des couple masculins et feminin qui sait? Mais vu que nous ne sommes pas dans un monde peuplé uniquement de couples unisexes, il y aura aussi des couples "normaux". Pour savoir qui est avec qui... vous devez attendre et lire!

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

 **POV Inconnu**

Brume ? Humidité ? Peur ? Y'a même une odeur de sang dans l'air beurk ! Il semblerait vu l'atmosphère que l'on soit tombé au Pays de l'Eau, par contre où est encore passée Miho ? J'espère qu'elle n'a pas atterri trop loin bon ! De toute façon elle sait se défendre. Bon allons à la pêche aux info' même si je pense connaître ce qu'il faut savoir on est jamais trop prudent. Trouver un endroit où l'on pourra se reposer, de la nourriture et surtout retrouver Miho-chan.

Au même moment à plusieurs kilomètres

 **POV Miho**

Bouh c'est froid je suis sûr que cette imbécile a fait exprès de m'envoyer dans un lac glacé ! Si j'attrape froid je vais le maudire ! Raaaaaaah !

 **Voyons tu sais très bien qu'il a fait** **ç** **a sûrement par humour sachant que tu ne risques rien, je ne te laisserai jamais tomber malade et puis ce n'est que de l'eau ça ne te tuera pas**

 _Je sais Aisu-chan je sais mais bon et mais où est Naruto-nii ?_

 **Aucune idée même si Hagoromo vous a appris la technique pour revenir dans le passé, vous vous êtes quand même plant** **és** **sur la fin ! Donc...**

 _Attend ça veut dire Naruto-nii n'est peut-être pas à la même époque que nous ?!_

 **Si tu m'avais laissée finir, Kurama et moi, a** **urions** **rattrapé les dégâts, vous êtes juste à des endroits différents mais vous êtes bien à la même époque. Il me semble que vous vous étiez mis d'accord sur les choses à faire dans ce cas non ?**

 _Oui oui ! Ne tend fait pas Aisu-chan ! Bon bah go_ _à_ _la pêche aux info' et je pense qu'on pourra rapidement en obtenir au vu des deux présences que je ressens tend pense quoi Aisu-chan ?_

 **J'en pense que tu me donne mal à la tête et que je suis fatiguée, donc je vais dormir occupe-toi d'eux, je** **ne** **viendrai à ton secours que si tu risques de mourir.**

 _Oui oui ma petite Aisu-chan ! Repose toi bien !_

\- Hum on ne vous a jamais dit que c'était malpoli d'observer sans se présenter ?

Au bout de cinq minutes toujours aucun bruit. Je soupire mentalement. Bon je vais les chercher moi-même, je relâche un peu de chakra dans la brume, oh ils ne sont pas trop loin. Il y a clairement deux auras, une assez puissante et une autre plus faible, un enfant ? Pourquoi un enfant se baladerait ici ? Bon on va les rejoindre. Oh leurs auras deviennent défensives ? Oh ils m'envoient des aiguilles ? Un petit bouclier de glace et on n'en parle plus !

\- Vous savez je ne suis pas votre ennemie, je veux juste discuter, j'ai était envoyée ici par une technique et j'aimerais savoir où je me trouve, donc si on pouvait éviter un combat inutile ?

Toujours aucune réponse je pousse un nouveau soupire mentalement sincèrement que faire ?

 **Écrase-les et pose-leur tes questions après !**

 _Ou_ _h-là_ _Aisu-chan tu devais pas dormir ? Un problème de plume ? Ton oreiller n'en a pas assez ?_

 **Humpf**

 _Plus éloquent ça ne se fait pas_

\- Bon je vous propose une solution, je m'asseois ici et je ne bouge plus, comme ça vous avez juste à venir à moi. Tout en disant cela je m'assieds doucement

 **Humpf, tu leur laisse la possibilité de t'attaquer je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tu ne les écrase pas ! Toi et Naruto êtes trop pacifiste.**

 _Aisu-chan, ma mission c'est trouver Zabuza et Haku pas de faire un bain de sang. Et puis ce n'est pas comme s'ils pouvaient me tuer, tu me protégeras de toute façon._

 **Humpf ils approchent ou du moins l'adulte l'enfant a l'air de se positionner de façon à le défendre en cas de problème.**

 _Je l'ai senti en même temps que toi je te signal_ _e_ _. A_ _h-làlà_ _pourquoi le vieux n'a pas créé un gentil démon ?_ _C_ _a aurai_ _t_ _chang_ _é_ _...Oh la brume disparaît autour de nous, il y a donc une possibilité de discussion.. HEIN ? Non pas possible !_

 **On dirait que finalement c'est ton jour de chance, après tout on dit toujours que la chance tourne, après tout tu es tombé dans un lac gel** **é** **, et ta chance c'est de tomber directement sur ceux que tu cherches !**

 _Tu ne devais pas dormir Aisu-chan ?_

\- Et bien si je m'attendais à tomber sur le grand Zabuza Momochi Ninja Déserteur de rang S. Fais-je avec mon masque neutre

\- Je vois que tu sais à qui tu te frotte gamine.

\- Franchement je déteste la brume ! Vous pouvez dire à votre petit garde du corps d'en sortir, parce que franchement je n'ai pas envie que l'on m'attaque dans le dos ! Fis-je froide. Et ne me faite pas le coup du « je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles » ou encore du « pour qui te prend tu gamine ? » et je ne parle même pas du « tu tiens à mourir ? » ça a tendance à m'échauffer.

 **Qu'elle ironie pour quelqu'un qui possède un démon des glaces tu ne trouves pas ?**

 _Aisu dodo ou je viens te piquer des plumes pour m'en faire un manteau !_

 **Rooh tu n'es vraiment pas drôle Miho-chan**

\- Ta un sacré tempérament petite. Haku rejoins moi, de toute façon dans le pire des cas on l'écrasera. Tu veux savoir où tu te trouves ? On est pile a 1km de la frontière du Pays de l'Eau.

\- Donc je me trouve dans un pays qui veut ma mort superbe dis-je tout bas. Vous n'auriez pas croisé un grand blond qui fait environ 1m70, yeux bleu et tête brûler ?

 **Je tiens à te faire remarquer que le gosse est blessé**

 _Hein ? Comment tu peux le savoir ?_

 **Ne me fait pas dire que tu ne sens pas l'odeur de sang, tu me désespère franchement. On t'a appris ce qu'il faut pour être Ninja Médical et toi tu ne remarques même pas une personne blessée.**

 _Bon on va essayer de l'approcher doucement et de le soign_ _er_ _alors, merci pour l'info' Aisu chérie._

\- Non on a croisé personne correspondant à votre description. Dit Zabuza en ne me lâchant pas du regard

Sa réponse froide me donne l'impression que la température perdit plusieurs degrés et Haku me regarde, encore plus, froidement qu'il ne le faisait déjà. Bon je fais quoi maintenant ? Me lever n'a peut-être pas été une si bonne idée.

 **Si tu tiens vraiment à le soigner assomme le grand pendant que tu soigne** **s** **le petit**

 _Mais bien sûr et ils se remettent à m'attaquer alors que Naruto les veu_ _t_ _de n_ _o_ _tre c_ _ô_ _t_ _é_ _. En plus d'après ce que m'a dit le vieux Haku fait partie de mon clan ! Alors je ne veux pas me battre contre eux !_

 **Fai** **s** **comme tu veux mais si ça dégénère je m'en mêlerai, hors de question que mon hôte soit blessée !**

\- Galère, je peux savoir pourquoi d'un coup vous me reconsidérez tous les deux comme une menace à abattre ? J'ai reçu une formation au Ninjutsu Médical, et votre jeune ami perd du sang sur le sol. Donc si vous croyez que j'essaye discrètement de vous attaquer faite comme vous voulez. Je vous propose juste mes services pour vos renseignements.

\- Ninjutsu Médical ? De qu'elle village Ninja vient tu ? Demande Zabuza en attrapant la poignée de son épée

\- Aucun, un jour un homme nous a trouver mon frère et moi, il a décidé de nous former de façon à ce que l'on puisse se protéger. Vous savez ce que sais non, naître dans un petit village de ce foutu Pays de l'Eau avec Kekkei Genkai c'est la mort à 90%. Depuis qu'il est mort je voyage avec mon frère sauf que l'on a été séparés et je me suis retrouvée plongée dans le lac que vous voyez derrière moi. Donc vous allez me laisser soigner cette blessure ou vous voulez qu'il continue à se vider de son sang ?

\- Bien mais au moindre mouvement suspect je te tranche la tête gamine.

Je réponds d'un simple signe de tête avant de m'avancer près de Haku. Une fois sa manche relevée je commence à le soigner, il s'agit d'une simple coupure certes profonde mais pas dure à guérir, une fois la plaie refermée, je me remets à ma place précédente. Quand d'un coup Naruto-nii apparut devant moi avec un enfant dans ses bras. Il porte la tenue que je lui ai offerte qui est constituée d'un haut gris foncé aux manches amples, s'évasant au point que le bas de chaque manche atteigne ses mollets, resserrées par des rubans orange au niveau des coudes. Le col, croisé, se perd dans la seconde partie du vêtement, constitué d'une sorte de haut blanc passant sur son torse et sous ses aisselles. Un motif fait de deux lignes perpendiculaires l'une à l'autre le décore, comme un grand T noir, légèrement penché. Un grand tissu orange vif, cintré par une bande de cuir noir, recouvre la partie gauche de son pantalon, simple et noir. Le tissu est à gauche en dessous de la ceinture, puis remonte et passe au-dessus à droite pour reposer sur le haut de sa cuisse. Et enfin, une sacoche à Kunaï, en cuir noir également, accroché à sa ceinture. Pour finir par de simple sandales noires ninja.

\- Naruto-nii ?! C'est toi ?

\- Non c'est l'enfant secret du Rikudô Sennin et de Kurama. Je dérange peut-être ? Tu t'es trouvé un petit ami de ton âge ?

Alors que j'allais m'avancer pour le frapper de toute mes forces il repris la parole

\- Attend tu ne vas pas me frapper alors que j'ai un enfant innocent dans les bras ? Ce serait dangereux pour lui tu sais, il n'a pas la même habitude que moi.

\- Humpf tu te sers d'un enfant comme bouclier tu n'as pas honte ? Et puis tu étais où d'ailleurs ? Par ta faute je me suis retrouvée dans un lac gelé ! En face d'un déserteur de rang S ! J'aurais pu... Oh je comprends t'as foutu quoi comme connerie ?

\- Euh à part sauver un enfant d'un groupe de ninja de Kiri ? qui entre autres voulait le tuer à cause d'une technique héréditaire dont il n'y peut strictement rien, par contre je pensais que tu étais dans une autre direction, sinon je l'ai aurait pas guidé pour qu'ils tombent sur nous avant de te rejoindre.

\- Je te jure un jour je vais te tuer ! Non pire tu vas me tuer avant avec toute tes conneries !

\- J'aimerais pas couper vos émouvantes retrouvailles mais on pourrait nous expliquer. Fit Zabuza perplexe

\- Des ninjas de Kiri arrivent dans notre direction parce que Monsieur en pensant faire diversion les a envoyé dans notre direction. Ils ne sont pas beaucoup mais bon c'est quand même relou ! Je suppose que le boulot de nettoyage c'est pour ma pomme hein ?!

Hyôton – Miroir Protecteur

Vous avez vraiment pas de chance, je suis vraiment mais vraiment pas du tout d'humeur à jouer donc vous m'en voudrez pas si je finis vite ?

Hyôton – le tombeau ciblé

Je ne sens plus la présence des 5 ninjas, dans la forêt juste en face de nous, j'ai donc réussi, fiou c'est la première fois que j'utilise cette technique. Elle consiste à cibler, grâce à ma sensibilité, les ninjas se trouvent autour de moi et à créer une prison de glace, ils se retrouvent donc enfermés ensuite des piques de glace transpercent la personne prisonnière à des points vitaux, en bref c'est la mort assurée, il faudra que je teste la portée de cette technique par contre.

\- Une nouvelle technique ? Faudra que tu me montre ça plus en détails ! Et si on faisait les présentations ? Naruto Hikooshi, je ne m'attendais pas a trouvé Zabuza Momochi Nukenin de rang S en compagnie de ma sœurette. Par contre je ne connais pas le jeune homme qui vous accompagne, votre fils ? Frère ?

\- Il s'appelle Haku et présente donc le mystérieux bonhomme dans tes bras, dont tu te sers de bouclier contre moi ?

\- J'y venais justement. Dit-il en le posant sur le sol. Kimimaro, jeune homme de 12ans, comme je l'ai dit toute à l'heure ce bonhomme possède un Kekkai Genkai. Je me suis dit que tu aimerais avoir un petit frère !

\- Tu lui a demandé son avis avant de dire ça au moins ?

\- Euh pas vraiment mais euh

\- Frère irresponsable et s'il a de la famille encore vivante qui le cherche ?! Tu y as pensé ? On pourrait être accusés d'enlèvement, quoi que je ne pense pas que sa famille aille porter plainte vu les circonstances... Mais c'est pas une raison ! un enfant de 12ans ! tu n'es qu'un ... Qu'un ...

\- Excusez-moi ?

\- Quoi ? Fis-je énervé, avant de me rendre compte de mon erreur en voyant la peur dans les yeux de Kimimaro. Pardon tu veux dire quelque chose ? Vas-y je t'écoute.

\- Je suis le dernier vivant de mon clan donc vous ne risquez pas d'être accusés d'enlèvement... Mais comme l'a dit votre frère je suis porteur d'un Kekkai Genkai vous serez la cible de ninja de Kiri, vous savez la purge et en plus de cela mon clan a tenté un coup d'Etat contre le Kazekage donc... Finit-il en baissant la tête

\- Donc en résumé tu es d'accord pour venir avec nous et devenir notre petit frère ? Même s'il est sans cervelle... Il peut être un bon garde du corps quand il s'y met !

\- Hey ! Tu me décris comme une brute épaisse, je suis pas sans cervelle !

\- On t'a pas sonné retourne dormir avec Kurama tiens !

\- Vous comprenez pas, je suis chassé par ce pays ? Vous allez être en danger continuellement. Répond Kimi-chan

\- Tu as vu ce que j'ai fait tout-à-l'heure ? Mes attaques de Hyôton je les ai créées parce-que je possède Kekkai Genkai, donc techniquement je suis chassée dans ce pays tout comme toi, alors un peu plus un peu moins. Je te demande juste si tu veux faire partie de ma famille à moi et à l'autre idiot, ou tout simplement nous accompagner sans forcément entrer dans la famille, on peut te conduire hors du pays de l'eau tout simplement je suis sûr que tu pourras trouver une place dans n'importe-quel pays...

\- Je veux bien venir avec vous, j'avoue qu'avoir une vraie famille me ferait plaisir. Finit-il tout bas mais moi et Naruto l'entendons. Mais je ne veux pas être pris par charité ! Finit-il un peu plus sûr de lui

\- Bon alors c'est réglé bienvenue dans la famille Kimimaro. Lui dis-je en lui faisant un bisou sur le front. Il commence à se faire tard faudrait qu'on trouve un endroit ou se reposer Naru-nii

\- J'ai l'endroit parfait une grotte que j'ai trouvé en me baladant ! Zabuza, Haku voulez-vous venir avec nous ?

\- Est-ce vraiment un hasard ? Demande Zabuza

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? Dit surpris Naru-nii

\- Haku-kun maîtrise le Hyôton Naru-nii. Fis-je en remettant mon masque sans émotion

\- Comment ? Comment le savez-vous ?! Fait Haku alors que Zabuza attrapa son épée alors que lui prenais une position défensive

\- Nous ne voulons pas nous battre contre vous. Fit Naru-nii

\- En effet ce n'est pas totalement une coïncidence... et comme dit Naruto-nii on ne veut pas se battre contre vous, surtout contre un cousin et encore moins celui qui l'a recueilli. Si nous sommes venus ici c'est que nous avons entendu des rumeurs comme quoi il y aurait un utilisateur de Hyôton, qui appartient seulement au clan Yuki, quand on a entendu cette rumeur j'ai supplié Naru-nii de venir ici, s'il y avait la possibilité qu'une autre personne du clan Yuki soit en vie, je voulais la rencontrer. Quant à savoir comment, tu laisses écouler un peu de ton chakra et il est reconnaissable car ressemblant au mien... même s'il est plus fin plus doux... Et si tu veux une autre preuve chaque membre possède une tache de naissance en forme de flocon de neige, il se situe à divers endroits... et le tien est juste à côté de ta blessure... Ça a suffi pour que je reconnaisse un membre de mon clan

\- Tu possèdes aussi cette tache ? Accepterais-tu de la montrer ? Fait Zabuza

\- Eh bien... C'est pas que je ne veuille pas... mais le mien se situe dans une zone un peu gênante... Fis-je rouge de honte

\- Ah... Je comprends si tu veux pas le montrer. Naruto fait-il parti de notre clan ? Demande Haku curieux

\- Non j'ai trouvé Miho seule dans la rue et l'ai prise sous mon aile, nous avons par la suite failli être tués par des Ninja, une personne s'est interposée et nous a pris sous sa protection. Il nous apprit à utiliser le chakra pour nous protéger, puis grâce à lui nous sommes sortis du Pays de l'Eau et il mourut récemment. C'est lui le premier à nous avoir parlé de la rumeur qui nous a conduit ici.

\- Miho a dit que « s'il y avait la possibilité qu'une autre personne du clan Yuki sois en vie tu voulais la rencontrer ». Tu ne compte pas prendre Haku avec vous ? Demande Zabuza

\- Et bien s'il avait été seul je ne lui aurais même pas laissé d'autre choix que de venir avec moi, mais vous l'avez apparemment pris sous votre aile. C'est pourquoi j'aimerais vous faire une proposition voulez-vous venir avec nous ? Tous les deux, comme vous l'avez entendu, quand mon frère c'est présenté, nous ne portons pas le nom du clan Yuki, vu que nous n'avions ni nom ni famille nous avons créé notre propre clan. Le clan Hikooshi, c'est une sorte de diminutif de Hikō Hoshi, j'aimerais vous proposez à vous deux d'en faire partie comme Kimimaro, même si c'est rapide vous n'êtes pas obligés d'accepter de suite bien sûr.

\- Vous ne nous connaissez pas et vous voulez qu'on vienne dans votre clan ? Dit Haku

\- Oui, Haku tu es mon cousin, tu portes mon sang nous sommes les deux seuls survivants je veux te garder avec moi, et si tu fais confiance à Zabuza-san pour voyager à ses côtés alors je te fais confiance.

\- Je suis un déserteur de Kiri, ils en ont après ma tête. Dit Zabuza

\- Et ? D'après mes sources vous vous êtes enfui après avoir tenté de tuer Le Mizukage, celui qui a décidé de tuer tout porteur de Kekkai Genkai. Miho et Kimi sont des porteurs de Kekkai Genkai, nous aurons de toute manière les Ninja de Kiri à nos fesses. Haku en est aussi un, donc autant nous entraidez non ? Fait Naruto sérieux en tendant ses mains vers Zabuza et Haku

\- Je... Commence Haku

Zabuza ne laissa pas le temps a Haku de finir sa phrase qu'il mit leurs mains dans celle de Naruto, je pris celle de Kimimaro avant de m'accrocher à Naru-nii. Juste avant que nous partions je commençais à sentir des présences dans ma zone de détection, heureusement que Zabuza a pris une décision rapide.

\- Allez accrochez-vous bien ! Ça va secouer !

C'est sûr que quand on n'est pas habitués à Hiraishin ça secoue, je me demande à quoi ressemble la grotte.

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

 _ **Un petit com's ne tue pas!**_


	3. Chapitre 2 - Discutions et Rencontre

**Disclaimer:** Tout n'est pas a moi malheureusement mais tout ce qui n'est pas utilisé par notre dieu a tous Masashi Kishimoto est mon unique invention. Attention j'avais posté cette fanfiction sur un autre site sous le pseudo de Saotome donc merci d'éviter les message de plagiat! Vue que nous somme une seule et unique personne!

 **Pairing:** Ahaha... vous aimeriez savoir, hein? Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que les homophobes peuvent se retirer, sachant qu'il y aura des couple masculins et feminin qui sait? Mais vu que nous ne sommes pas dans un monde peuplé uniquement de couples unisexes, il y aura aussi des couples "normaux". Pour savoir qui est avec qui... vous devez attendre et lire!

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

 **POV Naruto**

Nous atterrissons au milieu de la grotte, je relâche tout ce petit monde, Miho a vraiment eu de la chance de tomber directement sur Zabuza et Haku, surtout d'avoir réussi à les convaincre, au moins une bonne chose de faite, et le petit Kimimaro je ne m'étais pas du tout préparé a tomber sur lui, encore moins lui faire la proposition de venir avec nous. Quand je pense qu'il aurait servit aux expériences d'Orochimaru brrr j'en est des frissons de degout... Bref mes clones ont fait du bon boulot n'empêche ! La grotte est beaucoup plus propre que toute à l'heure, il y a un petit feu au milieu, de quoi se tenir chaud, et quelque poissons, ça fera l'affaire pour ce soir.

\- Bon ce n'est pas le grand luxe, mais pour cette nuit il faudra s'en contenter. Allons donc manger les poissons, avant qu'ils ne brûlent sur le feu ! Je suppose que vous devez avoir faim, dépêchez vous car Miho est un estomac sur patte !

\- Tu ne serais pas en train de confondre les rôles ? Mais... À table !

Miho se précipita vers les poissons, en donna un à tout le monde sauf moi, Halalala... vive la petite sœur je vous jure !

 **Elle sait très bien que tu mangeras tout, donc elle fait passer les autres en priorité**

 _Roh je ne mange pas tellement que ça !_

 **Et les 15 bols de Ramen ?**

 _Ichiraku fait de trop bon Ramen j'y peux rien moi !_

 **Tu devrais te dépêcher il n'en restera plus sinon.**

\- Hey laissez-moi-en ! Soyons légèrement plus sérieux, qui prend le premier tour de garde ?

\- Comme si tu ne savais pas Naru-nii, je me charge de faire le guet cette nuit.

\- La nuit complète ? Tu tiendras le coup gamine ? Dit Zabuza moqueur

\- J'n'ai pas besoin de beaucoup de sommeil, mais si tu a peur que je m'endorme rien ne t'empêche de monter la garde avec moi. Répond-t-elle froidement

Ça a refroidis l'ambiance, c'est vrai qu'à cause de Hogo Aisu, le démon scellé en elle, elle ne dort pas beaucoup... Elle n'est pas insomniaque comme Gaara mais presque, un des seuls inconvénient d'être un Jinchûriki "incomplet". Je regarde tout ce petit monde nous sommes cinq maintenant. Il faudrait que je trouve des vêtements pour Kimimaro, ses vêtements sont déchirés ca risque de ne pas être très discret, puis il risque de tomber malade. Je soupire mentalement.

\- Kimimaro ? Tu n'as pas trop froid ?

\- Non, c'est bon ne vous en faites pas Monsieur

\- Ah non ! Pas de Monsieur, cela vaut pour tout le monde ! Appelez-moi Naruto, Naru ou n'importe-quelle contraction de mon prénom, je ne suis pas si vieux que cela ! Surtout qu'on va voyager ensemble maintenant. Donc si tu n'as pas froid pourquoi tremble tu ?

Il n'a même pas le temps de répondre que Miho lui a prend la main pour l'attirer plus loin dans la grotte avec une pile de vêtements dans son autre la main. Elle a des vêtements pour mec dans ses affaires ? Je sais qu'elle voulait prendre Haku avec elle mais quand même...

 **Que veux tu elle est largement plus prévoyante malgré ses douze ans**

 _N'en rajoute pas Kura-kun !_

Quant-ils reviennent au bout de plusieurs minutes non seulement Kimi-kun s'est changé mais Miho en a profitée aussi. Kimimaro porte des vêtements simples, un tee-shirt à manches longues noir et un pantalon large beige avec des sandales de ninja noires, et elle lui a attachée les cheveux en catogan grâce à un petit ruban noir.

Quant à Miho elle porte un kimono court entre le gris et le bleu pétrole, la jupe arrivant au milieu des cuisses faite de tissu plissé. Un deuxième kimono court recouvre le premier, les manches larges abaissés au niveau des épaules. Ces manches s'évasent au point que la pointe basse de chacune atteigne les genoux. Elles sont coupées en deux en dessous du coude, laissant voir un tissu du même bleu que le kimono, et les deux parties reliés par un fil formant des X réguliers. Ce kimono descend aussi bas que le premier, mais au lieu de la jupe classique, il n'y a qu'un morceau de tissu sur le devant, en forme de pentagone allongé dirigé vers le bas.

Un large Obi noir, ceinturé d'un ruban bleu clair, ferme le tout.

Quant à ses jambes, elles ne sont recouvertes que d'un tissu au niveau des mollets. Tissu retenu par un lacet noir ceignant les genoux. Des sandales noires, de type tong et aux lacets entourant la cheville, complètent la tenue. Pour ses cheveux d'un blanc pur, ils sont lâchés élégamment sur ses épaules, avec seulement une tresse de cheveux bleus entourant sa tête. La tresse est retenue par le ruban bleu orné de flocons blanc que je lui ai offert.

\- Miho-chan je ne chercherais même pas à savoir pourquoi tu avais des vêtements pour garçon dans tes affaires, mais au moins il n'aura pas froid jusqu'à ce qu'on lui en achète d'autres. Et toi tu es juste magnifique comme ça ! Bon c'est pas tout, mais c'est l'heure de dormir, demain on part tôt. Je monte la garde avec Miho un moment.

\- Blondinet, quand tu vas dormir réveilles-moi je prendrais ta relève

\- Blondinet ? Sans problème Zabuza-nii, dans le sac à côté de vous il y a deux couvertures, faudra que quelqu'un partage désolé.

\- Je vais partager avec Kimimaro, Naruto-san ne vous en faite pas ! Fait Haku

\- Faites de beaux rêves. Leur dit Miho en faisant à chacun une bise sur le front. Elle se retourne vers Zabuza. Non elle n'oserait pas ! Son regard se voile un peu puis elle se détourne pour me prendre la main et aller à l'entrée de la grotte.

\- Hey princesse ça va ?

\- Oui, oui ! Pourquoi cela n'irait pas nii-san ?

Je pousse un soupir, quel est le moyen le plus sur de parler à Miho... ? Ah oui, la connexion Bijû ! Je me concentre et me sens partir en transe.

\- Yo Aisu-chan ! Désolé pour cette convocation, mais j'ai trouvé quelques informations intéressantes et différentes de notre passé. J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait en discuter tranquillement, même si je ne sais pas par quoi commencer.

\- Par le début peut être renardeau ? Fait Kurama

\- Mon père est vivant.

\- QUOI ? Comment c'est possible ? demande Miho

\- Eh bien... Tu te souviens que Rikudô Sensei nous avait dit qu'il ne pouvait exister deux mêmes personnes ? Bah... Le sceau contenant Kyûbi s'est brisé pendant la grossesse de ma mère, celle ci étant en mission, Kurama n'a donc fait aucun dégât au village... Et donc, ni mon père ni m'a mère n'ont eu à se sacrifier pour le sceller, car il a disparu. Personne ne sais où il est passé. Le prix à payer fut la vie de leur « Naruto » apparemment.

\- C'est logique, il ne peut y avoir deux Naruto ni deux Kyûbi, on le savais très bien. Donc le Yondaime Hokage est toujours en vie ? Tu veux qu'on aille le voir ? Peut être devenir des ninjas de Konoha ?

\- J'aimerais beaucoup le rencontrer, on ma toujours dit que j'avais une forte ressemblance avec lui... Cela peut attendre, nous devons d'abord sauver Yagura et Sanbi. D''après mes sources la résistance a beaucoup de mal et a demandée l'aide des autres grandes nations. Aucune ne peut ne permettre d'envoyer des hommes, trop de risque...

\- Tu veux que l'on se joigne à la résistance ? On aurait été tout les deux je t'aurais dit « qu'est-ce qu'on fout encore là » mais avec Zabuza, Haku et Kimimaro ça va être compliqué. Zabuza si il l'avais voulu, aurait pu les rejoindre, Haku suivra Zabuza, quant à Kimimaro il nous suivra je pense... Donc il faut voir avec Zabuza-san...

\- Zabuza fait la deuxième partie de la nuit avec toi non ? Tu n'auras qu'à lui demander, après tout c'est toi qu'il a rencontré en première !

\- Naru-nii...

\- Chut princesse, Zabuza est peut-être un tueur mais il ne te touchera pas, tu as Aisu en toi, même si il t'attaque, elle te protégera.

\- Je sais mais... Bref ! Tu devrais aller dormir, sinon tu seras épuisé demain !

\- Oh pressée de te retrouver seule avec Zabuza ? D'accord, d'accord j'y vais !

Je sors de ma transe, je me dirige directement vers Zabuza sans regarder Miho et je le secoue doucement

\- Zabuza-san ? Vous voulez toujours prendre le deuxième tour avec Miho ? Fais-je doucement

\- Oui. Fait-il simplement en prenant sont épée et en se dirigent vers la sortie de la grotte.

 **POV Miho**

 **Il a raison petite, tu n'est plus toute seule, si quelqu'un essaye de t'attaquer, il sera transformer en esquimau avant de comprendre ce qui lui arrive.**

 _Merci Aisu-chan, mais on parle du Démon du brouillard..._

 **Et moi je suis un démon tout court ! Qu'il vienne donc se frotter à ma puissance !**

\- Pas trop fatigué gamine ? Fait une voix derrière moi

Je sursaute, Zabuza ! Je ne l'est même pas entendu s'approcher tellement j'étais prise dans la discutions avec Aisu. Je me recompose un masque froid.

\- Non.

Il me regarde en haussant un sourcil avant de s'asseoir sans bruit. Merde je déteste me faire surprendre comme une nulle ! Et il reste encore cinq heures avant qu'on bouge...

 **Tu devrais lui parler, le temps passera plus vite.**

 _Et je lui dis quoi ?_

\- Si tu ne m'a pas sentie arriver je doute de tes capacités a être de garde... De plus une jeune fille de ton âge devrait dormir plus.

 **Oh il est gentil il entame la discutions !**

 _La ferme Aisu !_

\- Et vous me donnez qu'elle âge ? Dis-je en ignorant totalement son commentaire sur mes capacités

\- Je dirais onze ans comme Haku.

\- Raté de peu ! J'ai douze ans. Je peux vous posez une question ?

\- C'est techniquement déjà le cas, comme l'a dit ton frère tutoie moi, on risque de faire un bout de chemin ensemble.

\- Pourquoi ne pas avoir rejoins la résistance ? Je sais que vo..tu as essayé de tuer le Mizukage...

\- Haku. Quelque temps après m'être enfuis j'ai croisé sa route. Au final je lui ais appris a utilisé le chakra et son pouvoir héréditaire, puis on est devenus des chasseurs de prime pour vivre. Vous voulez rejoindre la résistance n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je...euh...

 **Calme toi**

 _Comment veux tu que je me calme ! Raaah pourquoi c'est moi qui doit lui demander ! Ça pouvais pas être Naru-nii !_

\- Tu a peur ? Fait il en s'approchant

Je me retourne et le regarde dans les yeux, je me recule légèrement avant de baisser rapidement le regard.

 **Tu es en train de perdre ton masque Mii-chan**

 _Je sais..._

 **Il approche**

 _Hein ?_

Avant que je ne puisse dire ou faire quelque chose, il m'attrape le menton et me relève le visage. Il me regarde dans les yeux que je ferme par reflexe

 **Je le gèle**

 _Non ! Aisu !_

\- Tu m'as tenu tête toute à l'heure contre Haku et moi, alors que tu étais seule, et la tu a peur ? Je posais juste la question simplement.

J'attrape sa main et le force à me lâcher avant de remettre mon masque de froideur

\- Je ne voie pas de quoi vous voulez parler Zabuza-san. Peur de vous ? La bonne blague, en effet mon frère et moi, avions aussi pour but de rejoindre la résistance, tous ces massacres ne peuvent plus durer.

\- Jolie masque ! Vous ? Tutoie moi je t'ai déjà dit. Si vous y allez Haku et moi vous suivrons, après tout il est de ta famille. Mais tu change de sujet la. Fait-il avec un sourire

 **Miho !**

 _Oui j'ai sentis, ils ne sont que cinq. Je me demande si Zabuza les a sentis lui aussi._

 **Je ne pense pas sinon il aurait déjà la main sur sont sabre.**

 _Comment lui faire comprendre ?_

 **Reparle lui du combats de toute a l'heure ?**

 _Euh...Je suis pas très doué pour les messages codés..._

\- Évite donc de trop t'approcher Zabuza, on ne sait jamais, je pourrais vouloir te faire la même chose qu'aux cinq ninja de Kiri. Fais-je en regardant son épée

\- Je n'ai même pas vu le résultat. Est tu sur de les avoir tué ?

\- Tu crois que cette technique porte le nom de « tombeau » pour rien ? Si tu veux tend voir ce que cela, trouve moi un lapin ou une autre bestiole. Ou tout simplement les cinq personnes qui nous observe depuis la forêt. On ne vous a jamais appris que écouter aux portes c'est malpoli ?

\- Décidément tu rencontre beaucoup de gens malpoli Miho-chan !

Je le regarde sans comprendre de quoi il parle, les ninjas, on décidait de se regrouper, une attaque de masse ? Bof il sont que cinq... Décidément c'est toujours se nombres pour les groupes ?!

\- On c'est rencontré tu as dit « c'est malpoli d'observer sans se présenter », et tu ressort le même style de phrase. Bon sortez des buissons j'ai la flemme de venir vous débusquez comme des lapins. Fis Zabuza en prenant sont épée

Je me mis moi même en défense prête à intercepter n'importe qu'elle attaque, que ce sois envers Zabuza ou moi, aprés tout il est un combattant de première ligne. Deux personnes sortirent doucement de le forêt. Oh décidément aujourd'hui j'ai de la chance...

\- Meï Terumî, chef de la résistance en personne, c'est une surprise de voir quelqu'un comme vous ici.

\- Tu la connais gamine ?

\- Zabuza-nii ? Tu sors de quelle grotte pour ne pas savoir se qu'il se passe dans ton propre pays ?!

\- Nii ? Tout se qui s'approche de Yagura ne m'intéresse simplement pas.

\- Encore plus désespèrent que Naru-nii

J'aurais du me taire car à peine ma phrase finis Naruto apparut à coter de moi

\- Même quand je dors on parle de moi ! C'est magnifique ! Moi aussi je t'aime petite sœur chérie.

\- Tu ne devais pas dormir ? Faisons, Zabuza et moi, ensemble

\- Bah cinq personnes, s'approchant de façon pas très discrète, me réveille autant que Kurama quand il est grognon !

\- Je doute qu'il apprécie ta phrase nii-sama.

\- Et alors ? Bref je crois qu'ils veulent nous parler donc on remet cette discutions à plus tard.

\- Nous passions dans le coin et nous avons entendus votre conversation. Fait l'homme qui accompagnait Mei

\- C'est pas beau les mensonges... Oups. Fais-je avec un sourire ironique

\- Miho, tu pourrais leurs laissé croire qu'on était crédule ! Ne serait-ce pas plutôt parce que votre camp se trouve plus loin dans la forêt ? Répond Naruto

A peine la question poser les trois autre personnes sortirent, des buissons, dans le but de nous attaquez vraisemblablement.

\- Tu est pire que moi Naru-nii, maintenant ils veulent nous attaquer ! Débrouille toi cette fois ci ! Moi je vais juste me reposer tien !

\- Même pour couvrir mes arrières ? Puis te reposer ? Faudrait déjà que tu dorme, ce n'est pas toi qui a été réveillé.

\- Hey les deux gosses vous avez bientôt fini ?

\- Zabuza ! Fit on en même temps

\- Bon sincèrement vous voulez quoi ? Fait Naruto sérieux

\- Comme la si bien dit le blondinet, notre camp se trouve dans la forêt, quand nos gardes nous on dit qu'il y avait du mouvement on est venue voir, et éventuellement éliminé, si il y avait lieu, la menace. Dit Meï

\- Meï-sama !

\- Suffit Ao ! La jeune fille sait qui je suis, le blond sait où est notre camps, si ils avaient voulu nous attaquer ils l'auraient fait.

\- Blondinet, Blond... Vous en avez pas marre de m'appeler de la couleur de mes cheveux ? Aie Miho pourquoi tu m'as frappé ?

\- Tu pose vraiment la question ? Tu a devant toi la chef du mouvement rebelle, et tu parle de la façon dont on t'appelle ? Pour la question de Zabuza c'est oui donc, tu attend quoi au juste pour faire ce que tu me baratine depuis des semaines ?!

\- Oh vraiment ? Je te baratine avec quoi ?

Il est sérieux ? Je sors un kunaï, de ma manche, et lui envoie de façon à ce qu'il passe à un millimètre de sont visage.

\- Roooh c'est bon, pas la peine de t'énerver. Meï Terumî, voulez-vous être dans le fauteuil du Mizukage demain a la même heure ?

\- Vous, vous foutez de notre figure ?! Hurle Ao

Au même moment Kimimaro lui lance un os qui revient vers lui, purée il se sert de ses os comme boomerang ? Mais c'est génial ! Haku se met à coter de Zabuza, tandis que Kimi-kun se place à droite de Naru-nii, on les a apparemment réveillé, ils ne doivent pas être de bonne humeur.

\- Peut-on savoir ce qu'il se passe ? Fait Haku

\- Et nous peut-on savoir pourquoi vous nous attaquez ?! Hurle Ao encore.

\- Sérieux tu ne sais pas faire autre chose que hurler ? Plus tu hurleras et plus sa me donne envie de te faire taire... Répond simplement Kimimaro

\- Allez on se calme les enfants ! Même si c'est gentil de ta part Kimi-otôto. Ma proposition est plus que sérieuse, d'ailleurs notre but, Miho et moi, est à la base de se débarrasser du Yondaime Mizukage. Dit Naruto

\- Chose qu'on aurait déjà faite si tu ne m'avais pas lâchée dans un lac gelé...

\- Tu va m'en vouloir longtemps ? C'est pas comme si tu risquais quelque chose, toi et la glace vous êtes de grande amies ! Ne pense même pas à essayé de me geler ! Bref on a déjà un plan, donc soit vous nous suivez et par la même occasion vous prenez le poste de Mizukage, soit quelqu'un d'autre profitera de la disparition de Yagura. Explique Naruto

\- Vous nous permettez de savoir quel est votre plan avant ? Fait Meï

\- Bien sûr ! Il est même logique de le partager si vous en faite partie, par contre autant le faire devant tout le monde ? Demande mon frère

\- Soit. Suivez nous. Repond Meï

\- Meï-sama ! Vous n'allez pas les croire ?! Si ça se trouve c'est un piège.

\- Deux adultes et trois enfants ! Arrête d'être parano mon cher Ao.

Pendant qu'ils continuaient a se disputer, je rentrais dans la grotte récupéré le peut d'affaires que nous avons et éteindre le feu, tssss trois enfants ? Je crois qu'elle va très vite apprendre à ne pas me considérée comme une enfant... Je rejoignis tout le monde et tendit a mon frère sont sac.

Nous suivons Meï et sont groupe jusqu'au milieu de la foret, en effet, on est assez proche de la grotte, il faut a peine dix minutes pour y arriver, pas étonnant qu'ils soient venu vérifié si nous étions des ennemies. Sur notre passage certain nous regardait bizarrement, d'autre étaient sur leur garde, peur qu'on les attaques sûrement.

\- Vous ?! Fit un homme en se mettant devant nous

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Chôjûrô ? Demande Ao en devenant suspect

\- L'homme blond ! C'est lui dont je vous parlais toute a l'heure ! Il est apparut de nul part, il a tué tout les ninja attaquant l'enfant qui se trouve a coter de lui. Répond-t-il

\- Miho calme. Fit Naruto sérieusement

En effet sans m'en rendre compte la température a chuté, et de la glace commençais a se former autour du dénommé Chôjûrô. J'inspirais un grand coups et la glace disparut.

\- Pardon Naru-nii mais je déteste les gens qui regarde sans rien faire. Dis-je froidement, en direction du dis Chôjûrô

\- Je sais, je sais petite sœur, mais si tu le blesse on auras une personne en moins pour le plan.

\- Et ? Un homme peut facilement être remplacé par un clone.

\- Oui mais je ne suis pas sur qu'ils apprécient que tu blesse un des leurs.

\- Encore une fois, et alors ?! Ce n'est pas comme si on avait besoin d'eux !

\- Tu veux que je m'énerve ?

\- Tu crois que tu me fais peur Naruto ?

\- Je sais très bien que non, mais je pourrais quand même te mettre une raclé, n'oublie pas que j'ai plus d'expérience que toi en combat. Maintenant on se calme et on se regroupe, on leur explique le plan et on le met à exécution. Tu n'auras qu'à te battre contre Chôjûrô-san une fois Yagura hors service. Finit-il. Désolé, si on peut commencer la mise en place du plan, plus vite on en aura fini, mieux sa ira pour Kiri.

\- Bien sûr. Tout le monde ! Venez ici ! Ordonne Meï

Naruto sortie un plan du palais du Mizukage et l'expliqua en détails, je n'écoute même pas je le connais par cœur, après tout on l'a mit au point ensemble...


End file.
